


i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now

by quietnights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnights/pseuds/quietnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's mornings like these that luke can't help but fall in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now

the moon looks too big in the sky, like it might swallow up all the black and all the twinkling stars and leave the world around you a vast expanse of soft, grey light. one of your hands rests on the windowsill and the other rests on his chest. you stare up at the moon, the shimmering glow reflecting onto his pale skin. you can’t believe you’ve never seen him in this way before but, now that you have, you don’t think you will be able to see him any other way. 

he’s snoring softly and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks in the same way that they do when he laughs too hard and you’re terribly in love with it all- you wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, no, never, you’d never live it down, but in these silent moments it’s all you can think about. how in love with it all you are. the way his milky green eyes sparkle when he says something terribly unfunny, the way he ruffles his hair when he’s embarrassed or insecure. that stupid scar, the one right near his eyebrow. the way he looks when he plays his guitar, the way he looks when he teases you, the way he looks- god, the way he looks right now. your breath escapes you in these moments.

it’s not your fault, you’ve spent so many days right next to him, taken so many steps right next to him, could it really be possible to not fall in love with the beautiful way he exists so softly yet so brashly? this is so dumb, you think to yourself, this is so gay. but there’s nothing wrong, no one is here to tell you you’re disgusting for the way you love your best friend, no one will ever hear your stupid, romantic, love note thoughts in the dark. there’s something so free about the way you feel in this quiet hotel room at three in the morning. your guilt has no strength here.

you smile to yourself, scrunching up your nose and eyes, trying to hold onto this picture-perfect scene for as long as possible. he’s so quiet right now and it’s almost ironic how it contrasts his manner while conscious. your hand moves up and down with every hushed inhale and every snoring exhale. his skin is warm to your own cold fingertips, but in spite of this you push the blankets off your legs and tumble out of the bed, as gracefully as you can manage (which isn’t as easy as it sounds) in order to not disturb him. this doesn’t really work as well as you would’ve wished as he rolls in his sleep, from his back onto his side with his face buried in the middle of the bed. he’s still sleeping though, so you decide no worry is necessary and continue on your way to the little attached bathroom.

when you return he’s taken over the whole bed, the way he always does when has the chance to. you could always sleep in your own bed (you should sleep in your own bed, you know that) but you would rather fold yourself up underneath his arms and tuck your feet under his legs, fall asleep feeling safe. your bed is lonely. you’ve been in this hotel for the past two days and your bed is untouched, your suitcase sitting on top of the perfectly made sheets and duvet. he never minds if you sleep next him. it’s never been weird being so close to him. the first time you slept in the same bed, a month after you started the band, you both woke up flustered with your limbs tangled together. ever since then, cuddling up close together has never been anything to be ashamed of. 

you curl up next to him and drag the blankets all the way up to your chin- you’re freezing but you still want to be able to see him as you fall asleep. his face tilts in your direction, as though he can sense that you’re there. it frightens you for a second, anxiety that he’s woken up bubbling over. his eyelashes simply flutter, though, and his breathing remains steady, his hot exhales fanning out on the side of your forehead. you drag your hand up to his face, settle bony fingers on his cheek. you think you see, you imagine him push his face into your palm. you smile, and withdraw your hand, settling into sleep. 

the clock blinks 3:37 when you finally doze off. you hear a faint whisper but you can’t discern whether or not it’s reality or dream. 

“goodnight, luke.”

you respond regardless, mumbling to the pillow. you’re far past the point of making decisions on what to keep in and what not to.

“goodnight, michael.” you fall asleep, nose pressed into sheets.

the clock blinks again, 3:38.

the delicate “i love you” becomes an unheard lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you liked this tiny glimpse into the world of clemmings <3 i was worried about it being cheesy and i usually can't stand second person pov but the story didn't make sense any other way and it refused to get out of my head until i wrote it. i would love it if you would comment and let me know what you thought about it, as it was my first fanfic ever!  
> (title taken from talk me down by troye sivan)


End file.
